Twisted Fairy Tales: Hogwarts Edition: Snow White
by Gigglesbianca
Summary: This is the first in my Twisted Fairy Tales: Hogwarts Edition. There will be many more. This one is a sickening tale of Snow White.
1. Chapter 1

"Your cheeks are like red delicious apples." Richard says as he kisses Annabel, his new brides, cheek. Her tension about her first time dissipates as her new husband tells her sweet nothings. Annabel had spent her whole life being prepped and preened to be the perfect wife. She was forced to wear a corset throughout puberty so her waist would be tiny and her breast large. She had fought with many other women to get the attention of Richard Parkinson and now that she was Mrs. Richard Parkinson she could finally relax.

Annabel stares out the window at the starry night while she caresses her swollen stomach. Richard come up behind her and kisses her neck. "How are my angels?" he asks looking down at the woman he was madly in love with. "fine." She says with a faraway look. "Don't worry beautiful, this one will live. I just know it." He says kissing her again before leaving the room. Annabel goes over to the nightstand next to her bed and pulls out the magic mirror her mother gave her. She took the pin out of her hair and stabbed the palm of her hand and lets the blood drip onto the mirror. She chants, doing dark magic. Faces appear in the blood. "Mirror, mirror, tell no lies. Will my baby live and thrive?" she asks the faces in the blood. "Your child will be hale and healthy, your husband secure with love's fidelity." The faces in the mirror say. She sighs in relief and rubs her swollen belly again. "Beware, lovely Annabel, prettiest of them all, your marriage will end when your beauty falls." The faces say. The baby kicks as Annabel worries about the future.

"She is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen." Richard says staring down at the baby his wife just gave to him. The little girl looks up at her father with wonder in her eyes. Annabel went through 10 hours of labor and almost died giving birth to her only child. "a name, sir?" one of the many house elves asks Richard. He looks at her before looking out into the garden that the nursery overlooks. "Pansy." He says with a smile. Annabel grimaces at the name but if that is what Richard wants she wouldn't argue. "Mistress must rest now." One of the elves says. "I will do now such thing! Fetch me my mirror." She says sitting up even though it hurt. Richard smiles at his wife's strength.


	2. Chapter 2

After Pansy pregnancy was not possible for Annabel. Richard did not care. He treated Pansy as his one true heir and taught her things her mother disapproved of. Annabel grew jealous of Pansy and Richard's relationship. Pansy didn't want to sit with her mother and her stories of the old days but rather would sit in her father's lap hearing about the great wizarding war. Her mother tried to teach her proper etiquette and manners, but Pansy would just complain. Pansy refused to wear dresses or shoes that hurt her feet. Pansy much rather run down hallways and fight imaginary beast with her fake wand. What bothered Annabel more over was that Richard would participate in these wild antics from time to time. Instead of delicate giggles, Annabel would hear her daughter give a hearty laugh. Annabel felt that Pansy was too blunt at times and should be seen but not heard. The only thing Annabel liked about her daughter was that she inherited her beauty. After several years of trying to get Pansy to behave like a proper young lady she started to ignore her daughter and focus on being a good wife. Annabel spent her days mending Richard's clothes and collecting flowers from the garden. Everyone knew of Annabel's skill at throwing balls, people would come from all over the world to try and get on her exclusive guest list. Of course no one ever looked better then Annabel at her balls. She had the best made gowns and would always be one of a kind. No matter how many men asked to be her lover she stayed faithful to Richard.

Every now and then Pansy would pay attention to what her mother said and in those times Annabel was her happiest. For Pansy's Sweet Sixteen Annabel planned extravagant events, which took 3 months of planning. She had fireworks to welcome the guest at the front of the manor. She charmed sledges to take guest to a skating party on the manors lake. After skating they all came back to the manor to have a wonderful feast. After the feast she held one of her balls in honor of her daughter. For the ball Pansy let her mother pick her gown and didn't complain once about being bored. Pansy asked who would be attending the ball and Annabel gladly told her the histories of all the important pureblood families. Annabel hoped that Pansy was finally growing up and becoming a lady, this thought warmed her heart towards her daughter.

Pansy was the bell of the ball. When she entered everyone stopped to stare. She was dressed in white satin, lace, beads and embroidery. Her glossy hair flowing down her pale neck and was crowned with a diamond tiara. Annabel was beaming with pride and Pansy took Richard's hand and preformed the first dance of the evening. Annabel heard praises for her daughter's beauty from the guests. Annabel's smile and pride fell when she heard a guest gossip about her age and how she dresses. Annabel left the ball and went to her room. She stabbed her hand and let the blood drip on her mirror. "Mirror, mirror, in my hand, who is the fairest in the land?" she asks the faces. The faces responded "While you are fair, it is true, Pansy is now more beautiful than you." The faces disappeared and Annabel spent the night in her room crying. Nobody even noticed she was gone from the ball.


	3. Chapter 3

Annabel's mother taught her that all magic came at a price and dark magic's price was a sacrifice. Annabel decided to do some dark magic to stay beautiful forever. The price of beauty was her only daughter's heart and liver. Annabel knew she was still beautiful and could manipulate any man to do what she wanted. Annabel had heard of a lower class pureblood known for his looks and skills at hunting. He spent his days off drinking. On a clear night under the moon Annabel offered this man enough money to drink for the rest of his life in exchange for Pansy's life. She showed him a fraction of what he would receive until he forgot right from wrong and agreed to kill Pansy. That very night he crept into her room and looked at her sleeping form. He stole her from her bed in the middle of the night. He took her into the Forbidden Forest outside of Hogwarts and flew on his broom through the trees before it became too thick and he had to find a clear path. They were now in the heart of the forest and as he looked over he saw no fear in her eyes nor was she cold despite being bare foot with no cloak. The starlight shone in her hair as she stared straight ahead into the captures eyes. In that moment she had the icy, unearthly beauty of a forest nymph. He tried to clear his head so she could not put a spell on him. He thought of his own child at home and set Pansy free in the woods. "Go quick. Your mother wants you dead." He says as her eyes widen at his word.


	4. Chapter 4

When the man returns with a bag full of the heart and liver of a wild boar he declares them to be Pansy's and that she was dead. He whole heartedly believed this too because no girl could survive the Forbidden Forest in nothing but a nightgown. The queen took the bag to the house elves in the kitchen declaring that she had a craving for viscera. As the sun rose she cut the heart and liver, eating as she imagined the beauty of her now deceased daughter, her smile tinted red.

When news got out that Pansy was missing Annabel was radiant in her grief as Richard headed off every search party for his beloved daughter. The entire wizarding world searched but Pansy was gone. Annabel spent her days in her room. Several of the elves claimed to have heard her talking to thin air. Most believed she was mad with grief. The more Richard was away the more she took over running the manor. She took to wearing her mirror tied around her waist. The elves did not like her running the matter but could not put their finger on why she was unpleasant.


	5. Chapter 5

After a while people were more focused on the men on horseback robbing purebloods on a main road next to the Forbidden Forest. It was the only safe road to Hogwarts from the rest of the wizarding world and now it was no longer safe. The Ministry ordered the slaying of these horsemen but the horsemen knew the forest better than the Aurors. The Aurors' finally managed to capture one of the horsemen only to find out that they were centaurs. When they tortured the centaur to find out why they were robbing the rich purebloods it shrieked "We do it for her!" "She is the fairest of them all!" he yelled. Word got to Annabel and she became very concerned. She took her mirror from her waist and asked it the same question she always did. "Widow Annabel, you are fair, it is true, but Pansy is more beautiful than you." The faces stated. Annabel's eyes widened at the word 'Widow'. That afternoon they brought home Richards body. He had died in his tent the night before still looking for his daughter. People whispered about her being weak and unprotected with no child and no husband.

That night she discussed her plan with the mirror which now required more blood then she could afford. She had begun sacrificing others in her place. This evening she had slit a house elf's throat over the mirror. No one would miss a house elf. Annabel put on a cloak charmed to make her look like an old woman. She was disgusted at the thought that if she did not kill Pansy this is what awaited her.


	6. Chapter 6

She hitched a ride on the back of a cart going down the road that was being robbed. She jumped off at the right spot and traveled to the spot deep in the forest told to her by the mirror. There she found a stable looking house and could hear singing. There was Pansy sweeping the floor, the smell of baking bread and a row of men's shirt lining outside the house drying. Everything the mirror said was true: Pansy was alone. Annabel hunched over and squinted her eyes, as if she was really old. "Good afternoon Madam." Pansy says with a smile. She wipes dust from her cheeks and leans on her broom. "Don't see many travelers in this part of the forest." She says. "I am visiting my sons who are cutting wood and saw the smoke coming from your home." Annabel croaked out. She stepped closer to her daughter to get a good look at her. She was still just as beautiful as before even under these circumstances. "Would you like to buy some nice delicious apples?" she croaks. Pansy cocked her head to the side appraising the apples. A move Richard had done many times. Annabel felt a little remorse for what she was doing but then it was gone when an ache went up her back. Annabel picked up the juiciest looking on, "let us share one so you know they are worth buying." She says cutting into the apple with a dagger. She hands Pansy a piece and takes a piece for herself. Pansy crunched into the slice of apple. As soon as she bite into the apple she recognized her mother and her eyes widened in shock before glazing over and falling to the ground with a thud. There was no doubt she was dead.

Annabel went to take her daughters heart and liver but heard singing from a distance and knew she couldn't gut her daughter before they got to the clearing. Annabel would have to find another way of being beautiful forever but Pansy was dead and that was all that mattered.


	7. Chapter 7

Over the years fables were told of a young woman dead in a casket of crystal that did not wither. It became a challenge among young men to seek her out but they always came back penniless and sad, though this did not deter them from trying. The queen found new ways to keep her beauty, most involving blood. Once a month she had to sacrifice an elf. She no longer held extravagant balls and when she did hold a ball it was creepy and scary and no one tried to come to that. Those who spoke ill of Annabel would become sick and die. During one of her many macabre meals she received an invitation to a young Draco and Pansy's wedding in one of the highest pureblood households. She leapt from the table and ran to her room. Once there she produced the mirror and told it the news. "Dark Annabel, it was a mysterious hiccup, the apple dislodged and Pansy woke!" the faces cried as in a fit of rage Annabel smashed the mirror. Spirits rushed out of the pieces of mirror and attacked her. "For releasing us from the mirror kingdom you will no longer ever be without our wisdom." The spirits laughed as they sang songs of death to her all night.


	8. Chapter 8

After Draco and Pansy's wedding the guests had a huge banquet for the young bride and groom. Pansy wore a simple but elegant white dress with a crown of flowers found from her home in the Forbidden Forest. Draco was in his regal green and silver suit. A table of loud and rude men sat at the back of the hall but instead of disciplining them she joked and laughed with them. Many of the guests disapproved of Draco's young brides behavior and stated he might have some trouble controlling her in the future. After the feast the guest congratulated the young couple and presented them with gifts.

Throughout all the festivities Annabel swatted at the air as if swatting at flies and murmured to herself. She walked up to the young couple. Pansy gripped Draco's hand in a bone breaking grip and he gave his new Mother-in-Law an icy glare. The room fell silent as Annabel spoke. "I have brought you a gift." She says with a smile. She bowed her head presenting her neck. "Revenge." She says. "Grab her!" Draco yells at some of the guests. "We will make her dance." He says putting her under the imperious curse. She was forced to dance and hurt herself. She started to burn up from the mix of the curse and the pain she was in. Smoke rose from her dress. The guest covered their mouths against the smell of burning flesh as Annabel just continued to smile. Not even Draco could watch as she danced on fire, but Pansy and Annabel's eyes were locked as Annabel slowly burned to death. Annabel's crispy body fell to the floor, one arm extended to touch Pansy. Pansy moved her foot back as her mother says her final words. "You are your mother's daughter." There is a silence in the hall as Pansy takes out her wand and slits her mother's throat, ending her life. "At least I have mercy." She says before turning to hug Draco.


End file.
